1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition which is suitable for controlling fungal pests, comprising customary additives and an effective amount of a p-hydroxyaniline derivative of the general formula I ##STR2## where the radicals have the following meanings: R.sup.1 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 -alkyl which can be partially or fully halogenated and/or can have attached to it one or two of the following groups: C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.7 -cycloalkyl, C.sub.5 -C.sub.7 -cycloalkenyl, it being possible for the cyclic groups, in turn, to have attached to them one to three halogen atoms, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkyl groups and/or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 -alkoxy groups, and aryl which can be partially or fully halogenated and/or can have attached to it one to three of the following substituents: nitro, cyano, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkoxy and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio,
C.sub.6 -C.sub.15 -bicycloalkyl or C.sub.7 -C.sub.15 -bicycloalkenyl, it being possible for these radicals to be partially or fully halogenated and/or to have attached to them one to five of the following groups: C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkoxy and aryl which can be partially or fully halogenated and/or can have attached to it one to three of the following substituents: nitro, cyano, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkoxy and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkylthio; PA1 R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 independently of one another are halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -haloalkoxy.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of the compounds I and of the compositions comprising them for controlling fungal pests, and to the use of the compounds I for the preparation of the compositions.
2. Description of the Background
The literature discloses alkylcarboxanilides which are fungicidally active (U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,478, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,006, EP-A 293 718 and JP-A 345 751/93).
EP-A 339 418 furthermore discloses 4-hydroxyanilides, but these are not yet satisfactory with regard to their fungicidal action.